vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
MUMMYNOOB01
MUMMYNOOB01 was a VAC member both years back in the Army Corps, and recently joined the Ascension Core for a short period. He will stop at nothing to achive his goals. He has stated that he can be slightly ignorant at times. He is known as Mori Xcith and has climbed to the tops of many groups, only to be exiled without reason. MUMMYNOOB01`s Early Clan-Life MUMMYNOOB01 spent his first few months in clans, mostly in and out of superclans that include: Noble Blade, FEAR, and APN. During that time, he found out about VAC, and an unoffical division called The Vaktovian Desert Operations. He met the leader of that division, DelfierVaktovian and they became great friends, going to trainings, killing eachother, the lot. DelfierVaktovian later had to shutdown VACDO, VAC DESERT.png|MUMMYNOOB01 in Vaktovian Desert Operation`s uniform. Austratt Recruter`s.png|MUMMYNOOB01 in his Austratt Recruiter`s Smock. Dirachin MP.png|MUMMNOOB01 in his TDMP uniform, which is also the generic look of the MP. Dominion HR.png|MUMMYNOOB01 as a HR in The Dominion. VAC MUM OLD.png|MUMMYNOOB01 when he was in the Army Corps, shortly before the Ascension Core. EoJ Me.png|MUMMYNOOB01 in EoJ uniform. DelfierVaktovian.png|DelfierVaktovian`s current look, leader of EoJ, and MUMMYNOOB01`s best friend on ROBLOX. and quit VAC shortly after that. MUMMYNOOB01 in Austratt After VACDO, MUMMYNOOB01 followed his friend DelfierVaktovian into Austatt, who was a General in Austratt. He loved Austratt, the German style trainings, everything. He later quit, and was in and out of Austratt. When Nerfer got ahold, MUMMYNOOB01 rejoined Austratt and was soon promoted to General for his service. He met DracoMalfoy1111, who became his RHM. Then MUMMYNOOB01 went to an officer meeting, and was promoted to Field Marshal. He held many trainings, raids, and events. Many soliders told him he was one of the greatest high ranks who ever lived. Then, one fateful day, he decied to wear Vaktovian Armor. (Vaktus held the group at that point, after Nerferdude16 gave it to him.) Colonel MadDog told him to remove the armor, yet he refused. MadDog requested his exile, and was heard. MUMMYNOOB01 still hates MadDog to this very day. MUMMYNOOB01 in Dirachin MUMMYNOOB01 spent the next month in Allemand, HerrKrieg`s new group, and wanted to branch off a bit. He was an Ex-Helghan and wanted to rejoin the Helghan ranks. He found Dirachin, and decided to pay a visit. There, he was put in a prison, and his old friend, DracoMalfoy1111 aproched him. He later graduated TDAC, and became part of the Dirachin MP. Later he was talking to one of the members of the MP about 'Helghan Names.' This is when he decied on the name Cycrobe Xcith, which later evolved into Mori Xcith. He was also in The Dominion, which was the 'Key to Vaktovia.' MUMMYNOOB01 Today MUMMYNOOB01 was recently in VAC, EoJ, and XL. He mostly uses the account LordMori. He served Vaktovia with an undieing will, and his dream was to become one of the Vaktovian Royal Guards. He was not a big fan of the 'Mass Effect' Vaktovia, and prefered the Helghan version better. He has since left VAC. Quotes 'You have not failed, until you have quit'- Mori Xcith. Category:People